La morsure est un cadeau
by mirajane-dreams
Summary: Juste un OS sans prétention sur Boyd, personnage trop peu exploité à mon goût. Sur sa vie avant la morsure et sur sa relation avec les membres de la meute.


Hey !

Je sais que je devrais m'avancer sur la malédiction du Lycaon, mais j'avais cette idée en tête alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire. Donc bon autant la poster ^^ Cette histoire sera un OS.

Teen Wolf ne m'appartient malheureusement pas ;)

Pairing : Boyd/Cora sur fond de Sterek

Note : J'aime beaucoup Boyd et la meute de Derek en général. Je trouve que c'est un personnage peu exploité et c'est assez dommage, j'ai donc écrit cet OS pour ceux qui comme moi l'aime bien. Et si vous ne l'aimez pas j'espère que ça vous fera changer d'avis !

Bonne lecture !

Il s'appelait Vernon Boyd.

Un jour il avait eu une vie ordinaire. Il allait au lycée et jouait dans l'équipe de Lacrosse. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais ça ne lui importait pas vraiment. Parce qu'il avait sa famille. Ils étaient proches. Plus proches que de nombreuses familles. Et surtout il avait sa petite soeur. Douce, gentille et adorable. Elle avait tout pour elle.

Puis un jour le drame. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. Ils étaient a la patinoire, seulement eux deux comme presque tout les week-end. Il avait tourné la tête deux secondes pour saluer une connaissance. Et elle avait disparu. Et plus rien n'avait été pareil. Elle était morte. Assassinée par un échappé de l'asile. Les regards sur lui avait changé. Une tragédie, avait dit les journaux. Mais pour lui s'était plus que ça. Sa vie s'était simplement écroulée.

Ses parents le considérait responsable de la mort de sa sœur. Ils voyaient la lueur de rage et de tristesse dans les yeux de ses parents chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Au lycée ils lisait également l'accusation silencieuse que lui jetait les autres élèves. Les professeurs eux le regardaient avec pitié. Mais ils entendaient leur chuchotements. Et il avait fini par douter. Si tout le monde le pensait est-ce que ce n'était pas la vérité ? Sa sœur était elle morte par sa faute ? Aurait-il pu empêcher ça ? Il ne parlait plus à personne et s'était renfermé sur lui, rongé par des questions sans réponse. Mais personne n'aurait pu continuer à vivre comme ça.

Un jour il avait fini par exploser. explosé. Il avait tabassé un élève de dernière année parce qu'il avait parlé de sa sœur. Personne n'avaient le droit de parler d'elle. Ils ne savaient rien. Alors il avait frappé. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que des professeurs arrivent enfin a les séparer. Il avait failli être renvoyé mais aux vues des circonstances atténuantes le proviseur lui avait donné une chance. Il avait pitié de lui. Comme tous les autres. Mais il avait saisi cette chance. Il s'était calmé. Sa famille était brisée alors avait essayé de s'intégrer au lycée. Mais il avait échouer. Et il était resté seul. Durant des mois et des mois.

Avant qu'il n'arrive. Derek. Il était venu le trouver à la patinoire. Puis il avait commencé à lui raconter des histoires étranges. Des histoires de loup-garou. Il l'avait pris pour un fou et était rapidement parti. Mais Derek était revenu le lendemain. Avec Isaac et Erica, qu'il se souvenait vaguement avoir croisé au lycée. Et ils lui avaient montré. La morsure est un cadeau. Et il l'avait accepté. Malgré Scott, malgré tout ce que lui et sa meute avait pu lui dire. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Il voulait être fort. Et il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et peut-être plus encore. Ils avaient appris à connaître les autres loups. Ils étaient sa meute désormais.

Isaac, avec sa bouille d'ange et son humour noir. Son premier ami. Non, son meilleur ami.  
La belle et fougueuse Erica. Qui n'hésitait jamais à l'appeler a 2 heures du matin parce qu'un film génial passait a la télé et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il le voit.  
Puis il y avait Derek. Maladroit dans ses sentiments mais attaché à sa meute. Il avait joué le rôle d'un père, d'un frère, d'un alpha et d'un ami pour le trois adolescents.  
Et Scott. Qui avait fini par comprendre leur décision de devenir des loup-garous. Et qui malgré ce qu'il voulait croire était un membre à part entière de la meute de Derek.  
Sans oublier Stiles. Le maladroit et hyperactif Stiles qui venait leur rendre visite au loft, qui leur faisait a manger "Parce que les pâtes au beurre made in Sourwolf ça va bien cinq minutes" et qui les aidaient même à rattraper leurs cours entre deux problèmes surnaturelles. Il disait vouloir juste s'assurer que Derek prenait soin de ses bêtas mais quand il surpris les regards entre lui et Derek il comprit qu'il y avait plus que ça. Stiles était un peu leur maman alpha comme aimait plaisanter Erica.  
Même Peter. C'était un peu le grand-père grognon qu'on est obligé de supporter aux fêtes de famille mais sans qui la famille n'est pas complète.  
Et surtout il y avait Cora. Il l'avait rencontrer dans des circonstances douloureuses mais la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard il avait su. Su que c'était elle et que ce serait toujours elle. Elle l'avait défendu contre Deucalion alors qu'ils se connaissait a peine et elle l'avait aidé à supporter la mort d'Erica. Et quand ils avaient enfin était libérés de la banque, ils avaient appris a mieux se connaître. Et il l'avait embrassé. La jeune louve avait répondu avec ferveur au baiser et ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Cela s'était fait d'une façon naturel comme si ils étaient fait pour être ensemble et avaient attendu ce moment toute leur vie. Quand Derek avait su pour eux deux ils n'avaient presque rien dit. Il lui avait juste fait savoir que si il faisait souffrir sa sœur le cimetière de Beacon Hills accueillerait une nouvelle tombe. Le message était passé. De toute façon il avait suffisamment souffert pour se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait.

C'est pourquoi même quand, forcé par Kali, Derek lui avait transpercé le torse de ses griffes il n'avait pas pu lui en vouloir. Il serait éternellement reconnaissant au Hale pour lui avoir offert la morsure. Non seulement il lui avait permis d'acquérir des capacités hors du commun mais il lui avait aussi offert une famille, des amis et même une petite amie.

Il s'appelait Vernon Boyd et il avait fait partie d'une meute. Et pas n'importe quelle meute.

**The end**

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je l'ai écrit assez vite alors j'espère qu'il fait pas trop bâclé ni brouillon. On se retrouve bientôt, certainement avec le prochain chapitre de La malédiction du Lycaon. Oubliez-pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir )

Bye !

Mirajane


End file.
